Scolding
Chapter 2: After Class: '' ''"Hey, you!" yelled Nano in the hall way. Konan turned around. "Are you talking to me?" asked Konan in a gentle voice. "Yeah! Of couse!" replied Nano. "Can I help you?" asked Konan as she's walking towards Nano. " No, but, can '''I' help you with something?" replied Nano. "What do you mean?" asked Konan. " I mean, I saw laughing at me during class, and stop asking questions!" yelled Nano. "Why are you so mad?" replied Konan. "Because, you are asking too much questions and acting like nothing has happened!" shouted Nano, in the middle of the hall way. Everyone looked at her and Konan. " It feels so emberresing, when everyone is looking at me." said Nano in her head. "What?!" yelled Nano in the middle of the hall way. Everyone turned away and continued what they were doing. "You weren't supposed to shout in the middle of the hall way." said Konan. "And why is that?" asked Nano. "Because, no one will like you any more." answered Konan, walking away. "Ugh! That dumb head is really getting on my nerves! Nano said to herself. "DALIGGGGGGGGGGGG." " Oh, yeah. I forgot, it's time for class!" said Nano to herself, running to class. '' End of the class: '' ''"There will be a quiz next week and you have to be prepared for it." said the teacher. " Already? But, school just started!" yelled Lola. "Lola, it's not me who decides." replied the teacher."Then who is it?" asked Lola. "It's the principal." answered the teacher. The teacher went to Konan's desk and asked: "Are you ok, Konan?" "Yeah, I'm fine." answered Konan, looking out the window. "DALIGGGGGGGGGGGG." "Ok, class it's time for the recess!" yelled the teacher. While Recess: "Hey, can I play with you guys?" asked Nano to students in her school playing soccer. "Sure!" answered a girl. "Ok, let's get started!" yelled Nano happily. "Here Nano!" yelled a boy, passing the ball to Nano. "Thanks! Ok, here it goes!" yelled Nano kicking the ball to the goalie's net. The ball flew beside the net, and then it hit a bulley arm. And yes, Nano kicked it very hard. "Who kicked this stupid soccer ball?!" asked the bulley, that got hit. "Uh... that would be me...." answered Nano. "You're the the one shot the ball at my friend?" said another bulley. "Yeah...But it was an accident! I mean---" "That's enough!" yelled the bulley. "I want to teach this little girl a lesson. But, with the ball." The bulley took the ball, and put it in front of him. "Take this!" yelled the bulley kicking the ball towards Nano. "What should I do!" thought Nano. The ball was about to hit Nano, but then.... Konan came in front of Nano and stop the ball with her own hands! "Konan....what are you doing here...." said Nano. "I came here to save you." said Konan. "Ok, you bullies, I'm going to teach you a lesson." said Konan. "Bring it on!" yelled the bulley. "Lighting Shock!" yelled Konan, kicking the ball towards the bullies. "Ahhhhh....." yelled the bullies. Then, they got hit by the ball. "Thanks Konan, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you in the hall way." That's ok, now let's go to class." replied Konan.